


You're the Bomb (Pop)

by Zena_Xina



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Married Life, Romance, Shules, post-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: Shawn and Juliet spend the night together at a Fourth of July firework show.Written for the 2018 Ship-a-thon on Psychfic!





	You're the Bomb (Pop)

Shawn stopped for a brief moment on a grassy hill and smiled as he stared at his wife. Juliet sat lounged on an old blanket watching bright fireworks that lit up her face with both joy and color. Flashes of red, white, and blue sparkled in her eyes while loud booms echoed over the city. Even though it was crowded in the park, Shawn had no trouble finding his way back to her.

“Sorry Jules,” he sighed as he dropped to the blanket, “they were all out of Fudgsicles. The only thing they had left were Bomb Pops, I hope that’s alright.” Shawn held out the popsicle in its paper wrapper, slightly melted from the trek back from the ice cream truck.

“No Fudgsicles? Who do they think they are!” Juliet laughed. “This is fine, Shawn.”

Relaxing together with their treats, they turned their attention back to the spectacular show. Each firework that went off exploded with renewed amazement as it reflected off the San Francisco Bay. Not even the glow from the bridge could distract from the exhibit. 

Finished with his popsicle, Shawn tossed the wrapper and stick to the side and took Juliet’s hand in his. He looked at her in shock when she immediately recoiled and smacked his arm. “Your hand is all sticky!”

Pulling his palm up to inspect it in the dim glow, Shawn saw the red and blue streaks that had melted onto him. He flexed his hand as if having to test the stickiness level for himself and felt his skin pull against itself. “Oops… sorry.”

“I swear you’re such a child.” Juliet grinned then pouted her lips. “Does Mommy need to get a wet wipe for you?” 

“Is Mommy going to send me to timeout or spank me?” Shawn wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shawn!” she gasped and covered her mouth to prevent from giggling. Glancing around, she was relieved to see that no one else had seemed to hear his suggestions.

“What?” he asked innocently with a goofy grin. “I thought we going to make our own fireworks tonight? It’s only Fourth of July once a year!”

“That’s kind of how dates and holidays work, Shawn,” she snuggled closer, hanging her arms around his neck and chest as the sky continued to burst into bright colors. “Now shut up before there’s no after-party.”

The couple sat in comfortable silence as they treasured the rare experience together. Even now that they were married, moments like these were few and far apart. While Psychic Detectives may have somewhat open schedules, life as Head Detective left Juliet busier than she could have ever predicted. But, they were adjusted and supported each other in their endeavors, even if it meant one of them not making it home one night. Even though there were a multitude of reasons why that could happen, they always had the other’s back and understood the situation. Both of them worried about the other because of their jobs, so they didn’t pretend to hide it. It just meant they held each other a little tighter every chance they got.

Shawn raised his head and looked at the stars that twinkled in the dark sky. Sometimes he still wondered which star it was that he had wished on that made all of his dreams come true. He had no other possible explanation for how he ended up such an amazing women, a dream job, and a best friend for the ages. It certainly couldn’t have been all on him.

Juliet brought him back to reality when she shifted her head up too. “What’re you looking at?”

He turned his head so that he was face to face with her. “I was wondering why there were no constellations that looked liked you.”

“Oh really?” Her lips moved, less than an inch from his.

“Mmhhmm.” Shawn leaned in and kissed Juliet, laughing internally as the firework show erupted into its grand finale. The world lit up around them in a dazzling display as their own senses exploded.

They pulled away to breathe and glanced back at the celebration, a smile plastered on both of their faces. Even as the sky quieted and the crowd cheered, their level of joy and love remained heightened. 

“So…” Juliet asked as they folded up their blanket to head out. “Bomb Pops round two?”

Shawn’s eyes lit up as his grin widened. “I’ve trained you well, young grasshopper. You know that’s right!”


End file.
